plunderseasfandomcom-20200216-history
Sovl/The Sovereign Lords
The Sovereign Lords '' "...and it was upon that final night; oh what a glorious light which was wrought for us--that wondrous light I saw whilst laying by the rippling lake--was our Divine; our Lady Luna. '' ''I could see it clearly now that it was her all along whom had guided us to this pristine valley; to begin our story here and now. It was her whom had challenged us on the nights when we were weakest--to make us strong. It was her whom had given us the knowledge of hope--when all we knew was to fear. And it was her whom had brought wrath upon the unjust and provided sanctuary for the pure. She is our eternal savior, and her light reminds us each night of our unbarring cause..." -Excerpt from the Tomes of Keyoven L'Unmier ''Information on The Sovereign Lords: The Sovereign Lords are derived from an older roleplay server which was known as the Ages of Aldaene (the server has since been closed unfortunately). Now we seek a new foothold in our next adventure: Plunder Seas! The Sovereign Lords are a newer crew when it comes to our influence on the Plunder Seas Universe. We remain neutral in political affairs, but should any Crew/individual/group wrong or ruthlessly attack another without a just cause then expect us to intervene! We may not be much now , but like all great causes we are growing stronger every day! '' 'Lore of our Cause:' '' It all started in the Northern Anvilfire Mountains of the world of Aldaene, a midst the streets of the capital city in the providence of Orazinmur, where a young boy with tattered clothes, dirty hair, and scrawny from what appeared a severe exhaustion, was found on the steps of a grand cathedral. The priest at the time was returning when he found the young lad and woke him from his slumber saying: '' ''"Young man do you not have any respect for your savior? Now run along before I have to call the guards. The hour is very late and I am sure that your family is worried for you; now run along home!" "But father I know not of which way is home, for you see I cannot remember who I am, nor of my past." '' ''The priest did not know what the young boy meant by this but reluctantly he started to shuffle the boy away when he noticed it: A blue mark on his left shoulder. He stepped back in awe and then bowed before the young boy who was now taken back a bit at what had just transpired. "My lord have you come to cleanse this world of its misfortunes? Please I beg of you to forgive me of my ignorance to your presence, please!" The boy questionably asked, "but father what do you mean?" "Your mark boy, you bear the impression of Mey'ir, daughter of the God-King Iremises. You are this world's reclaimer my lord, and you are forever bound by destiny to our Lady of Night. Come with me my lord, inside out of this cold night." The priest took the small boy into the cathedral that night. From that point on he mentored the young boy, whom he would name Elmeraah, which when translated from the ancient texts means Shepard of the peoples. Elmeraah was trained in many skills of being a monk whilst learning and studying the teachings of the old Legends of the Gods. The priest explained his role in his destiny about being the Reclaimer, yet no known trace of who Elmeraah was before he was found that night remained. Yet, he grew stronger with every day which had passed, one day during his private studies he was approached by a young scribe, who said nothing but looked troubled and urged him to come quickly. The two rushed through the halls to the priests quarters. He had fell ill and suspected his time was short and he knew he must pass his message onward to his apprentice. "Elmeraah, my young lord, my ending hour is near thus you must listen closely for what I am about to tell you will set you down a course in which there is no returning from," he said through hazy breaths. "You must fulfill your destiny...you must...Reclaim the place where the moon touches both sky and earth in a region untouched by man. There you will be shown the ways to rebuild the ancient Order of Night and reclaim this world from an eternal darkness. Your time to accomplish this task, my young lord, is already slipping through our fingers, thus with haste you must gather your followers and make pilgrimage...I trust in your...faith...until the all-father has us meet again...my young..." Emeraah bowed his head as his mentor passed onward into the next life. He let go of his hand and noticed something: a small necklace with a totem on it exactly identical to his mark. He took it and placed around his neck and as he did it began to glow bright blue and he heard a voice say: "My Reclaimer, how wondrous it is to feel your touch once again," the voice said before the talisman dissipated back to normal. That night Elmeraah gather his supplies and left the cathedral, the scribe, and a few other members of the cathedral left with him. Through the weeks passing they went from town to town spreading their message of the Reclaimer, gathering more and more followers as they pushed towards the mysterious sanctuary in the priests story. On the third month of their voyage they reached the southern range in the Anvilfire Mountains. In front of them stood a great doorway, bearing the mark of Mey'ir, Elmeraah held up the talisman and through it shone a great ray of light upon the door, with scratching and scraping the door slid open to reveal a great chasm. They followed this pathway into the mountains. There the gods challenged the followers in numerous tasks of faith, trust, devotion, and courage. When they reached the ending of that mystical void they were met with a beautiful sight: a flowing valley of trees and, in the distance, an ancient temple ruin. At the bottom rested a lake; the moon was shining bright here...which is when Elmeraah noticed the light. This light from the moon was touching both sky and earth and could be seen as such. The reflection of the lake directed the light onto the face of the temple illuminated the Mark of Night. '' "''Our Lady Lune has brought us to this place my friends, we are home! Quickly we must rest, for there is much work to complete in the coming days." And thus the Order of the Lady Lune, as it is known today, was formed upon that night. From there they spread to the farthest reaches of Aldaene, rescuing those from the darkness and giving hope to those in need. '' ''"For those who find tyranny and corruption a means of life: fear the Order of Night, for although we brush the darkness away, your foul cause will leave you in ruin." -Elmeraah the Nightcaller. Where we stand now: Now the new branch of the order, known as The Sovereign Lords, seeks to ever spread the word of Lady Lune. We now turn our gaze to the vast untamed seas of Edora in hopes of bringing peace to those in need and Justice to those who seek corruption and violence. We hope that when your path crosses ours, the end result will leave us in glory! Crew Roster: Sovereign Lords Naval Fleet: Our ships here at The sovereign Lords are primarily made for formal events and exploratory expeditions, however they are armed and agile, hence taking on of these on alone may not be the wisest choice! Category:Crews __FORCETOC__